TNS- Oneshots
by 3ubblybunny
Summary: Just a bunch of Oneshots. If you want a pairing just leave a comment. Mostly Micheldon and Jiley.
1. Micheldon Internationals 1

Michelle couldn't believe that just happened. How could Eldon not win with his Solo? It was amazing! She had never seen him dance like this before. His moves were so graceful and at the same time he danced with so much energy. Michelle already knew that he was going to feel like he let the entire team down. But what surprised her the most was that neither James or Thalia, his almost Girlfriend could cheer him up again. So, Michelle decided to go find him and try to cheer him up.

She found him in one of the rehearsal rooms, just sitting on the floor.

M: Hey Eldon.

E: Hey Michelle

Eldon answered, not even bothering to look towards her.

M: Ok Eldon, I want you to tell me what's going on.

E: It's nothing.

M: Really? Then why are you just sitting here. Didn't Thalia want to go to the mall with you?

E: Yeah.

M: Then why aren't you going with her? She is your almost girlfriend after all.

E: I just didn't feel like it. I feel like I let the whole team down. All of you expected me to win!

M: Eldon, the only thing that counts is that you tried your best. You didn't let the team down, you danced wonderful.

E: Then why didn't I win, Michelle?

M: I don't know, maybe the judges liked the Swedish Soloist more. In the end, the only thing that matters is that you liked your own performance.

E: But I didn't even saw the dance.

M: How about you do the dance right now and I record it? That way you would be able to see the dance!

E: Sure, but you should do a Solo too! I haven't seen you dance in so long.

M: Ok, why not.

So, both of them went through different dances. First Eldon did his Solo, and then Michelle freestyled a Solo to Faith from Keara Graves. They somehow even ended up doing their duet from Regionals. In the end, as Eldon was holding Michelle in his arms, all he could think about was Michelle. He had so much fun with her, he never got the same feeling when he was with Thalia. Being with Michelle just felt right, which is why he started to slowly kiss Michelle on the lips, not knowing that Thalia was watching the two the whole time.

* * *

I just decided to start a new Oneshot collection. Some of them are shippings, some not. Some are from one of the seasons,

other are just made up. If you want a special shipping just leave a comment and tell me which shipping you want. I don't know if there will

be a sequel to this oneshot, maybe some time later.


	2. Micheldon Internationals 2

So here is the next part of my oneshot sereis. I will probably upload another one, I just have way to much fun writing these.

* * *

Eldon PoV

I still can't believe I didn't win. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is for Riley to soon go on stage and kill that dance. I really hope she can do this and get us that 5 point advantage. I can see Riley walking towards Ella, Englands Soloist and Rileys best friend. She is probably wishing her good luck, since it is Ellas time to go on stage. but Ella seems really cold, as she only looks at Riley and then takes the stage without saying anything. And I couldn't believe what happened next.

Riley PoV

I was so excited. Only four more dances before I'm finally able to do that Solo. I rehearsed it over and over again back home, I can't wait to perform it! My best friend Ella is taking the stage and takes her position. But instead of playing her Song they played mine, which is weird. What's even weirder is, they don't stop and Ella is dancing to the music. And the steps seem way to familiar. That's my Solo! I can't believe she would do this. ,, That's my dance, " I said, as I started to panic.,, Ok, we need to think of something!" Ms Kate said. ,, Do you have another Solo prepared?" ,, No, I didn't think this was going to happen." ,, Then does anyone else have a Solo?" ,, Michelle has one!" Eldon suddenly said. ,, I've seen it, it's amazing" ,, Good Michelle, are you ready?" ,, I guess.." Michelle replied, although she seemed a little bit confused. ,, Ok, Amanda and Giselle, you come with me, we are going to get Michelle ready. West, you are going to the registration desk and tell them to change the music and the dancer." With that being said, everybody mentioned went of, doing as they were told.

Amanda PoV

Ok, Ms Kate, do we have any extra costumes?" ,, No we don't. Do you have a dress or something, Michelle?" ,, I have a black dress in my bag in my hotel room upstairs( lets just pretend like the hotel is right next to the place where they are and Michelle and Giselle are in one room)." ,, Good, Giselle, you go get the dress, Amanda and I are going to do her hair and put some make up on Michelles face. We have about 15 Minutes to get Michelle ready."

10 Minutes later we really were done with Michelles hair and make up, and she was just quickly changing into the black dress. We even got a tiara to put on her head from Sweden, as they witnessed what had happened and wanted to somehow help us. ,, Done." Michelle said, as she stepped out of the changing room. ,, Good, we have to go, we only have a few minutes left.

Michelle PoV

I haven't felt this nervous about a dance since my Solo at Nationals. I wasn't even supposed to be dancing at Internaationals, I' m only an alternate. Don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for this oppurtunity, but the other studios are so good, way better than at Regionals or Nationals. We made it back to the stage just in time. South Africa, the last team before us, were done a few seconds after we arrived. ,, Michelle, yoou look beautiful. " eldon said as he smiled at me. Why does this remind me so much of Regionals, where Eldon also told me I looked beautiful as we were about to go on stage. Suddenly I heard my name being called on stage. This is it.

I don't really remember being on stage and dancing. The only thing I could think of was how I did this for Riley, and in some way even for Eldon. I really want to win this for them. Suddenly the last few seconds of the song are being played and my Solo is over. The whole crowd is clapping and I even get a standing ovation. Being on stage right now just feels so right! Smiling I run of the stage, right into Eldons arms. ,, You were amazing." ,, Thanks."

After my dance to other studios still had to dance,so I had some time to calm down again and relax a little bit, after everybody on the team hugged me. I was done with dancing. It was all up to the judges now. And finally, the released the results. ,, And the winner of Miss International Soloist is... Michelle from the next step!" I can't believe I actually won! This is the best feeling ever. I go back on stage and get the trophy, before I once more bow to the audience and go back to my team. This is going to be awesome!

* * *

And here we have Michelles costume cgi/set?.locale=de&id=236356336

If the link doesn't work you can go to and search for the user emkastns. I also uploaded the outfits from my other Fanfiction there.


	3. Micheldon Internationals 3, Huntmily

Michelle PoV

I still can't believe we actually made it to the finals. But there had been some complications. West had a food poisining, so Amanda stepped in. But because of we had to replace West with Amanda, a lot of the partnering in the dance didn't work, and you could kind of see that someone new was in the dance. We actually were one poin behind England, so we already had to use the 5 point advantage from the female solos. And we just found out both of the soloists had to be in the finals routine. It wasn't a problem before, since Riley was the original soloist and not me. But since I did the Solo I have to somehow be in the finals routine. Ms Kate decided to pull Thalia out of the routine. Probably because she and Eldon, the only one she partnerd with in the routine, had a huge fight yesterday. Thalia kissed Bartek and Eldon saw it. Ms Kate just said something about the chemistry between the two and that it would work better with me and Eldon. So right now, Eldon and I were, again, in one of the rehearsing rooms and just went over the choreography and partnering a few more times. Every time he touched me it felt like...mgic. I don't know how he does it but he always makes me feel so special, like I'm the only thing in the world that is important to him.

E: Everything ok?

M: What? Yeah, everythings good, I guess I just zoned out.

E: Ok.. Michelle we need to talk.

M: About what?

I already know what was going to happen..

E: About the kiss. I mean, I just found out my now ex girlfriend kissed another guy and a few hours later I'm doing te same thing with one of my best friends!

M:I..

E: I know this might ruin everything, but I still have feelings for you. I can't stop thinking about you, I guess I just wanted to distract myself with Thalia, because you already have John and I didn't knew what to do.

M: Wait asecond, there is nothing going on between me and John. We are just friends.

E: Oh, ok. And what about the first part?

M: I guess I maybe still have feelings for you.

E: But the first time I asked you, why did you say you had no feelings for me?

M: Because I wanted you to be happy with Thalia.

E: Really?

M: Yeah.

I just realised how close we were standing.

E: Would you mind.. I mean, can I kiss you? Because I really want to kiss..

With that our lips connected, and a new relationship began.

* * *

Emily PoV

I was at home with Hunter. We actually met everyday to watch our team perform. The did so good in every single round, except maybe the semifinals. But I already talked with Riley about it, I called her evry single night for new information. During the time they weren't dancing, Hunter and I spend together. We went to the mall, ate some ice cream and had a really great time at a football game. It felt like we were back together again, except we weren't. I had to break up with him to be able to "help" Amanda destroy The Next Step. And by the time everyone knew why I was so mean, I hought I had feelings for West. But it didn't work out, since all I could think of was Hunter.

H: Look, the duet is about to go on stage!

E: I really hope they can do this.

I don't remember doing it, but at the end of Rileys and Jamess beautiful duet Hunter and I were holding hands. And as I realised it I didn't let go, and neither did he. We were just sitting, waiting to hear the results. As we found out The Next Step won, we just jumped up and hugged each other really tightly. And again, I don't know how it happened, but all I know is that I'm kissing Hunter and that I don't want to stop.

* * *

So, here is antoher one. I just love writing these. And tns, don't worry, I'll write another full chapter about Huntmily some time soon. Hope you enjoy it :)


	4. Huntmily

i never fully understood why Emily and Hunter didn't get back together after the whole thing with Amanda. So I'm just trying to write how I think a talk between the two could have gone.

* * *

Emily PoV

I'm so happy it's finally over. Finally everyone knows about Amanda. It was really hard for me, I just got the team to like me again and then i had to make them hate me. The hardest thing was probably to break up with Hunter. Seeing the hurt in his eyes as I had to break up with him. I actually cried myself to sleep the entire night. And as I was finally sleeping he was in my dreams as well. Well he was before, but now all he did was stare at me with those sad brown eyes. And then the next morning I had to see him again in the studio. It actually went on like that for about two weeks before everyone learned about Amanda.

After we were done with the whole hugging and after everyone apologised, we descided to call it a day and go home. I just wanted to go grab some juices for Riley and me while she was calling our mom to come pick us up as I felt someone grabbing my hand and dragging me into the music room. Becaue of the tingling feeling where the person touched me I already knew it could only be Hunter.

H: Em, I just wantedd to ask you something.

E: Ok, what is it?

H: I know this may sound .. strange, but did you break up with me because of Amanda? I mean, while I was with you I was probably the happiest I've ever been. And you did break up with me around the time you made the whole team hate you.

E: I'm so sorry Hunter. I had to break up with you in order to be ably to 'help' Amanda. I never wanted to break up with you, I was just as happy as you were. To be honest, the last two weeks were really hard for me. Seeing you every day made me realise what I lost.

I didn't even realised that I started crying until Hunter swept away the tears.

H: Does this mean you still have feelings for me? Because I really do, and I would love to be with you again.

E: Of course. My feelings for you never stopped.

With that he finally leaned forwards as our lips met in a beautiful kiss. In the exxcact same spot we had our first kiss in.

* * *

What should I do next? Don't really know yet..


	5. Micheldon What if

This is kind of like in my Fanfiction, but what if Michelle, instead of going to a party with Eldon, went to a concert with Hunter?

It was a beautiful summer evening as Michelle got out of Hunters car. It was very warm and she wore only a withe summer dress. She really wished Riley or Amanda or even James had gone with them. She never really talked to Hunter so she didn't knew what to say to him, and they were sitting in awkward silence the entire car din't even really remember her agreeing to coming with him to the concert. But you couldn't even really call it a concert. It was just a band that no one even knew playing in an old basement. Soghing, she followed Hunter into the house. She hoped she would at least have some fun, maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

But it was. The band wasn't even really good and Hunter just talked to some of his friends and totally ignored her. They were laughing the entire time and sent her dirty glances. Michelle felt really uncomfortable, so after about an hour she finally decided ro go home or at least get out of the basement.

As Michelle stormed out of the house, she couldn't see anything of the warm summer evening anymore. It was grey outside and rain was pouring down on her. Within seconds sge was completly soaked. At least her dress wasn't turning see trough. Hunter didn't even seem to realise she went outside, so she just started walking down the street, remembering that there was a Mc Donalds nerby.

Shuddering Michelle went into the Mc Donalds and quickly bumped into a man, who looked like he was just about to leave. All the food he just bought went flying down on the floor.

D(ude): You've got to be kidding me.

M: I'm so sorry.

D: Well sorry doesn't bring me back the food. And how are you walking around?!

M: Well I didn't knew it was going to rain and I'm sorry but I don't have any money with me.

D: Then why are you even here?

M: Maybe because it is cold outside and I wanted to wait until the rain stops?

By then, finally, the shop manager was standing next to them.

SM: What happened here?

D: The little princess here bumped into me so my food fell down and now she says she has no money.

SM: Don't worry, you will get your money back. And how about you go sit downdown or maybe go dry yourself off first in the bathroom?

Michelle was leaving the bathroom after she was done drying herself off, as she, again, bumped into someone.

El: I'm so sorry, Michelle? What are you doing here?

M: Eldon? I could ask you the same question.

El: I just spent the day with James and was about to go get some food before I head home. Now what about you?

M: Well, I was at a "concert" with Hunter. And he totally ignored me the entire time, so I decided to go home. But after I left the concert it started raining, so I wanted to wait here until the rain stops.

El: How about we go eat something?

M: I don't really have any money.

El: That is ok. Food is on me.

And so they spentspent the evening just talking with each other. They didn't even realise it stopped raining. ' Maybe', Michelle thought,' this evening wasn't so bad after all. She did have a lot of fun with Eldon. And the following Monday they went together to school, holding hands and laughing at stories about Eldons brothers.


End file.
